Islandia en venta
by Ryuto
Summary: Islandia se encuentra preocupado por su mal estado financiero y eso lo lleva a tomar malas decisiones.


Islandia un poco ignorado por el resto del mundo, si bien estaba y a la vez no para la mayoría, pero esta vez había dado a conocer la bancarrota que le rondaba de manera peculiar.

"Grandes paisajes y naturaleza salvaje, aunque con una situación financiera que necesita reparaciones. Oferta no incluye a Bjork" se leía en la conocida pagina Ebay, dejando en duda si era una broma o de verdad ese basto territorio se ponía en venta, aun así las ofertas comenzaban a llegar de manera progresiva comenzando desde 99 peniques y al medio día siguiente ya había alcanzado la suma 17,28 millones de dólares.

La noticia en si mala, no dejaba de causar gracia y preocupar a unos cuantos.

La tarde del primer día en que había salido a aquel atrayente anuncio el pequeño Islandia descansaba en la plaza principal de Reykjavik con la mirada perdida en el entorno y sus pensamientos funcionando en máxima potencia para encontrar alguna solución a su denigrante problema que lo venia abrumando desde hace algún tiempo, "En momentos de mayor crisis en donde surgen las mejores ideas" recordaba bien ese dicho que oía de vez en cuando salir de la boca de Estados Unidos, claro, para el era fácil siendo una de las mayores potencias del mundo y con la estúpida broma que se había gastado su amigo ingles poniéndolo en venta, que seguramente no era mas que una burda venganza por haberle ganado en tiempos pasados, no, no era el momento para ponerse a reclamar aunque ganas no faltaban sobre todo de irle a decir un par de cosas aquel ingles, pero esta vez debía concentrarse y buscar una solución inteligente.

-¿es posible que mi dinero quede congelado si te compro?- oyó una voz familiar susurrándole al oído que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo, temiendo voltear el rostro para ver de quien se trataba pero era inevitable, aquella persona desagradable estaba detrás y seguramente le vendría a echar en cara su mal estado financiero, y por sobre todo el día en que decidió independizarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí Dinamarca? - susurro cortante el islandés.

-Solo venia a verte, ¿Qué acaso tu hermano mayor no tiene derecho de visitarte de vez en cuando?- contesto, con una expresión radiante proviniendo de su rostro. – ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que aún eras muy pequeño para manejar la vida tu solo? Te hubieras quedado como tus hermanos Groenlandia e Islas Feroe viviendo conmigo y no tendrías que estar pasando por estas circunstancias-

Genial, como suponía ahora tendría que soportar las burlas de este idiota, sin percatarse de que no venia solo.

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a escuchar otra voz muy diferente detrás de su nuca.

-N-Noruega góðan dagin…-

Ambos "hermanos" se acercaron más sentándose junto al pequeño islandés, si de por si hacia tiempo que no los veía, por esta vez hubiera agradecido que no vinieran ni siquiera Noruega.

-Si tenias problemas financieros nos hubieras llamado- volvió a hablar el danés – con gusto te habría prestado dinero, incluso hubiera puesto carteles por toda la ciudad patrocinándote para que la gente se interesara y te viniera a visitar mejorando el turismo, por que desde luego no todos somos capaces de cuidarnos solos sin caer en la ban…c quedo en silencio después de recibir un codazo en el estomago por parte del noruego.

-Esto le puede suceder a cualquiera- murmuró enseguida Noruega notando el cabizbajo y el aura de preocupación que se había formado alrededor de su antigua colonia.

-Claro, a cualquiera que no sepa manejar el dinero- se entrometió nuevamente el mayor recibiendo su merecido golpe por aquel comentario.

-_Si es así ¿Por qué no haz caído tu?-_ pensó Islandia, guardándose el comentario para si mismo. Dando un suspiro y levantándose de la banca – Un gusto verlos de nuevo, gracias por haberse preocupado- trato de mantener su educación. –Pero ahora tengo que ir a resolver asuntos importantes- finalizo, dando media vuelta y alejándose de hay lo mas rápido que le fuera posible, pero antes de eso dejando caer de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un boleto de avión y que a los pocos minutos de irse fue recogido por el danés quien pensaba que era un simple pedazo de papel.

Dinamarca observo el boleto e hizo memoria recordando a quien se le había caído, -OH POR EL GRAN ODIN!- grito sorprendido, llamando toda la atención de su ex compañero –¡ISLANDIA LE IRA A VENDER SU ALMA AL DIABLO POR DINERO!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Eso norge! ¡Islandia ira a visitar a Rusia y ese nunca tiene buenas intenciones con nadie! Hay que impedirlo, muy rebelde habrá salido ese criajo malagradecido pero no podemos permitir que se inmiscuya en algo así- volvió a gritar tomando del brazo al menor y corriendo por el mismo camino que su hermano pequeño.

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo *-* (?) hacia tiempo que tenia ganas de escribir algo relacionado con esto, y realmente espero que nadie me allá ganado con la idea~ Bueno, investigue un poco y descubrí cosas curiosas de la supuesta venta de Islandia que por supuesto era un broma, pero una broma gastada por un británico que dio a a conocer el mal estado financiero de Islandia y también los rumores de que pediria dinero prestado a Rusia para resolver su problema, de hay fue como me imagine la escena con Dinamarca y Noruega incluidos xD

Pensaba finalizarlo en el primer capitulo, pero ya que owo.

Los reviews son bienvenidos por supuesto, criticas~ y los tomatazos igual~ x3


End file.
